


Untitled Kiibouma Fic

by umbreon821



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, im sorry idk any tags to put here. its really vague, please suggest any tags im begging you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreon821/pseuds/umbreon821
Summary: oooh boy i cant think of a summary rn im too tired but basically this is just kokichi in denial of feelings for his robocrush and yeah
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Untitled Kiibouma Fic

**Author's Note:**

> oooh boy i cant think of a summary rn im too tired but basically this is just kokichi in denial of feelings for his robocrush and yeah

“Aha! Thank you, Saihara!”

“No problem, Kiibo! Tell me if you need anything again.”

The robot smiled and waved as the emo detective walked away from him, he… smiled.

He smiled and he smiled and he smiled and he kept on smiling, that's just how he was, a smiling robot who barely ever stopped showing a smile, whether it be a slight resting smile or a wide shocked/surprised and very happy open smile. That damn smile, its so fucking… cute? Why is it cute? He hated that smile so much, he hated how much he smiled and how he could still genuinely smile in a place like this, but… it is cute.

But this feeling, it's a feeling of something, something that starts with L… its… lo…...  
Loathing. That's it.  
((unadulterated loathing for your face your voice your clothing lets just say i loathe it all every little trait however small makes my my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing))

The sounds of steps quickly approaching from behind, Kiibo had heard that sound enough to instantly recognize who it was, he lets out a sigh and quickly turns around ready to see the resident liar speed-walking towards him.

But suddenly, without warning, Kokichi sped up his pace and went from almost running, kinda walking, to full on running. Neither of them were expecting what the other was going to do right before they did it.

Kokichi was planning to run up behind Kiibo and just throw his arms around him almost in a hug way, slightly different than when he throws his arms around the shoulder/neck but similar. He wasn't expecting to be facing Kiibos chest yet here he was, staring at it for a split second that felt like a minute right before crashing directly into him. As soon as he made contact with the robot and fully realized he was right on his chest he felt his face flush. Why was this happening to him? Why did he blush just at that? Why is he such a mess? And why didnt his face actually hurt after slamming into a giant metal chest? All these questions came flooding into his head as he fell down to the floor trying to hide his face.

“O-oh gosh! Are you okay, Ouma?!” Kiibo said as he bent down with his hands out to try and help up the other. God, why was the dumb overgrown minifridge just caring a little for Kokichi so cute to him, why was he so cute all the time.

Kokichi let out a groan and raised his head a bit to look up at Kiibo, one hand covering a majority of his face except his eyes and the other on the floor beside him trying to make himself more stable. “Look what you did, Kiibo! Your stupid metal chest hurt my face and now its all scratched up and red!” that was a lie, he just needed an excuse as to why he was as red as he is.

“I’m very sorry! I didn't mean to! Do you need help getting up? Can I help?” Kiibo was obviously concerned for the other, but he didn't really care. “Like I want some bag of bolts ‘helping’ me, you'll probably just study my weaknesses and make plans for a robot-apocalypse!”

“Th-That's robophobic! I’m offering to help you! I would never study you like that!”

“Yeah yeah sure whatever. I can help myself, thanks.”

“Can you… please just trust me this once, Ouma? I want to help you.”

Kokichi groans again and tries to get up by himself, “I don't nee-” he says right before stumbling back. Kiibo, being the heroic cute bastard he is, immediately goes to catch Kokichi, what a cliche.

God, he hated how nice Kiibo was, he hated how he was so caring, he hated how he wanted to help him even after he said no, he hated how he didn’t mind helping one of the most annoying people in this place, he hated how he looked when he caught the other when falling, he hated how nice the robots arms felt on him, he hated how he knew he was staring but couldn't look away, he hated how pretty his vibrant blue eyes were, he hated how his worried expression shifted into a confused one, he hated everything about Kiibo.

Kiibo slightly tilted his head in confusion as he held Kokichi who still had a hand covering his face, “Um... Ouma? Are you okay? You’re... kind of staring.” shit, he noticed, of course he would.

“Ugh, stupid Kiiboy! Of course I’m not fine, can you even see my face?” finally taking his hand back and revealing his face that doesn't have a single scratch, but hopefully Kiibo would believe it without seeing the lack of wounds.

“Ah, um... I’m sorry your face is hurt, but can you stand?” Kiibo asked with a smile, damn that smile. Kokichi let out a hum and pushed Kiibo away, brushing himself off and putting his arms behind his head, “Obviously I’m hurt, jeeez are you blind? Your eye screens dirty or something?”. Kiibo seemed a bit confused and surprised at that statement, “Eye screens? How did you kn-”

“Whaaatever, I was planning on bugging you today and I don't wanna change my plans, so youre gonna have to deal with me now!” Kokichi cut him off and there was almost a sparkle in his eyes while he thought about how he would annoy his robo-friend.

**Author's Note:**

> hi im very new to writing fics and stuff so im sorry if i make a mistake but please do fee free to leave your opinions and all that stuff and thank you for reading 🥺👉👈


End file.
